


Письмо в прошлое

by Enchantress_Enn, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl, Обоснованный таймлайном ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Психолог просит Стива Роджерса написать письмо себе в сороковые годы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письмо в прошлое

Ты жив. Сейчас. И это – главная победа.  
А идеальный – ну, так это не беда.  
Забей на то, что наше прошлое отпето –  
И вспоминай уже, каким ты был тогда.

Когда Фьюри отдал Стивена Роджерса в нежные руки Сары Хаммерс, то предупредил: он – идеальный пациент. Любой психолог с первого курса мечтал встретить такого – чтобы слушал каждое слово, выполнял все предписания и отвечал на любые вопросы честно, быстро и уверенно, в ритме походного марша. В то время как другие лавировали сознательно и не очень, стараясь даже в глазах своего психолога выглядеть лучше, еще лучше, Стивен Роджерс был честен с собой и Сарой.  
Идеальный до кончиков волос.  
Сара Хаммерс никогда не верила в идеальных людей – только в маски, которые приклеили так давно, что они приросли намертво. Она пыталась снова и снова добраться до обычного человека, до парня за костюмом символа Америки и терпела неудачу за неудачей.  
У идеального Стивена Роджерса даже комплекс вины был безупречным, словно воссозданным по учебникам.  
И неизлечимым.  
В неизлечимые проблемы Сара тоже не верила, именно поэтому, отчаявшись пробиться через броню обычными методами, наладить контакт разговорами, попросила Стивена Роджерса написать письмо себе в прошлом.  
Предупредить о том, чего никогда не должен делать. Рассказать о том, что обязательно должен изменить.  
Идеальный пациент Стивен Роджерс просто молча кивнул, но Сара знала – выполнит, сколько бы это времени ни потребовало.  
Это заняло около двух месяцев. Сегодня он переступил порог кабинета, сжимая в руке ослепительно белый, без единого залома, новый конверт с каллиграфически ровно выведенным печатными буквами адресом.  
Идеальный Стивен Роджерс строго выверенным движением опустил письмо на ее стол и – только получив разрешение – сел напротив: безупречная осанка, в меру доброжелательная улыбка, старомодная вежливость. Снова захотелось дать команду «Вольно», но это не работало.  
– Вы позволите? – словно заразившись от него сороковыми и их чопорностью, с интонациями, отдающими нафталином и манерностью, поинтересовалась Сара, скосив взгляд на конверт.  
– Пожалуйста.  
Пришлось подавить желание по-детски порвать его, чтобы быстрее добраться до спрятанного послания – под взглядом педанта Роджерса деструкция была неприемлема. Письмо оказалось куда тоньше, чем ожидала Сара, – учитывая, сколько грехов повесил на себя добровольно ее пациент, она думала получить том энциклопедии, каждый лист которой расчерчен ровно по линеечке схемами исправления с вариантами «на всякий случай». Неужели она переоценила исполнительность Капитана Америки?  
Осторожно разрезав ножом для бумаги конверт, Сара извлекла из него свернутый вдвое лист. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, – отсутствие вензелей. Почему-то казалось, что у этого ретрограда будет отдающая викторианской Англией бумага.  
Второе – что послание было чрезвычайно кратким.

«Здравствуй, Стив».  
Из-под перьевой ручки буквы текли на кипенно-белый лист ровно, словно он писал по трафарету – он же художник, ему виднее, как красивей.  
Только слова, в которые складывались буквы, Стиву не нравились. Он взял испорченный лист, порвал на идеально ровные восемь частей и кинул в корзину для бумаг. Слишком фривольно.  
«Здравствуй, Стивен».  
Этот лист разделил судьбу предыдущего. Слишком безлико. Бездушно.  
«Приветствую, юный мистер Роджерс».  
Слишком очевидно влияние недавно просмотренного «Назад в будущее». Новый лист отправился в корзину, и пришлось распечатывать следующую пачку писчей бумаги.  
«Привет, землянин. Пишет тебе сумасшедший герой из будущего».  
А это уже влияние Старка и Баки. Так тоже не годится.  
Стив обмакнул перо в чернила и вернулся к девственно чистому листу.  
В современности никто не писал от руки – разве что какие-нибудь пафосные клерки в очень крутых компаниях. Теперь даже на открытках умудрялись печатать готовые поздравления.  
Об этом Роджерсу читали лекции Старк, Романова, иногда – Барнс, который в разы быстрее него адаптировался к современности. Писать от руки – потеря времени, говорил Тони.  
Поддаваться своему нежеланию, признавать, что умеешь некоторые вещи не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, это поражение, переводил Стиву Баки.  
Несмотря на это, Стив принципиально писал от руки – в железных ящиках ему не хватало души.  
В тусклом свете лампы по комнате плясали тени. Слева тихо шипел над планшетом Баки – снова проигрывал. Первые вечера он пытался отвлечь, насмешничал, давил на то, что взрослым мальчикам домашние задания не делают, но быстро понял, что это – действительно важно, и теперь честно ждал окончания часа, выделенного Стивом на разговор с самим собой.  
В присутствии Баки было спокойнее, но дело не спорилось. Шел третий день, а Стив не мог написать даже приветствие.  
– Эй, Бак. А как бы ты начал письмо с фронта?  
– Привет, милая, – выпалил Баки, не задумавшись. – Пишу тебе из холодных окопов, чтобы погреться о...  
– Нет.  
Капитан Америка никогда никого не перебивал. Стив терпеть не мог, когда Баки ёрничал, и вполне мог позволить себе невежливость, бестактность и даже грубость:  
– Мне.  
Снова зашипев, Баки матюгнулся, обиженно покосился на Стива – словно обвинил в своем проигрыше. Откинув планшет, он уселся на кровати и скрестил ноги, подозрительно посмотрел на Стива.  
– А тебе зачем?  
– Ну-у-у.  
Врать Стив не умел и не любил, особенно Баки.  
– Не знаю, как начать это письмо. Ведь надо сразу вызвать расположение.  
– А твоя миленькая психологиня разрешила тебе списывать домашнее задание у старины Баки?  
Баки до сих пор было мало всего: внимания, тепла, чувства собственной необходимости. Он никогда не показал бы, но за каждую возможность быть полезным хватался, как за спасательный круг – у каждого из них был свой способ удержаться на плаву в изменившемся мире.  
– Нет, – признался Стив. – И ей это вряд ли понравится. Но без тебя я никогда его даже не начну.  
– Такой громила, а все такой же беспомощный, – усмехнулся Баки.  
По сети морщинок в уголках глаз и дрогнувшей нижней губе Стив понял, что это делает его по-настоящему счастливым.  
Их обоих.  
– Ну, пожалуй... для начала я нарисовал бы тебе бабу. Голую.  
– Зачем? – удивился Стив.  
– Ну как зачем. Чтобы ты сразу понял – это я, и со мной все в порядке.  
– Да уж, – вынужден был согласиться Стив. – Ну а кроме?  
– Что-то в духе «ты там еще не помер? Не смей, денег на похороны я еще не заработал».  
– И что, даже не поздоровался бы сперва?  
– Желать тебе здоровья? Ты издеваешься? Да ты ж был задохликом, когда я уходил. Ты даже на «будь здоров» после того, как чихал, нервно реагировал. Только на мозоли наступать.  
Это было настолько странно, что не поверить в такой вариант Стив не мог. А ведь и правда. Это Баки. Если бы он написал хоть одно письмо, оно точно было бы... необычным.  
На типичное письмо Стивен Роджерс отреагировал бы однозначно – подозрением. Он улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул Баки, обозначая окончание разговора, повернулся к столу, обмакнул перо в чернильницу и по памяти нарисовал в левом уголке листа миниатюрный портрет Баки Барнса. Он ведь хотел привлечь свое внимание? Что кроме Баки и войны его тогда интересовало? Идеальный вариант. 

«Это покажется тебе неправдой, но ты способен разобраться. Я это знаю, потому что я – это ты, только прошедший через все трудности».  
За окном занимался рассвет. Баки, вопреки обыкновению, еще спал, крепко обнимая подушку. Если бы не ответственность, Стив обязательно нырнул бы к нему под бок, собрал губами всех солнечных зайчиков с его лица.  
Делу время, а потехе – вся жизнь.  
Стив вчитался в строки, вздохнул, скомкал лист и небрежно кинул его в урну. Муть какая-то. Он не дочитал бы и до второго слова. Если бы ему писал он сам, Стив сразу знал бы: здесь каждая буква – истина. Такие формулировки подозрительны. Стив никогда не врал и отлично знал об этом.  
Он долил чернил и обмакнул в них перо. Нарисовал в уголке листа Баки – мирно спящего, обнаженного по пояс, прикрытого мятой простыней. В первые дни он жалел выброшенные черновики писем – ведь на них были портреты, но потом вспомнил, что может рисовать Баки в любое мгновение – процесс всегда лучше результата.  
«Я – это ты в будущем. И я пишу тебе, чтобы предостеречь от ошибок, которые я – уже совершил, а ты – совершишь».  
Еще один черновик переехал в урну. К чему эти лишние уточнения? Это все тлен. Коротко и по существу.  
Он нарисовал Баки в уголке листа – теперь тот сыто щурился и потягивался, сидя на кровати.  
«Я – это ты. И лучше бы тебе меня послушать, шкет, если не хочешь наделать того, чего никогда себе не простишь».  
– Слушай, я начинаю ревновать.  
Баки всегда передвигался бесшумно, но теперь Стив научился чувствовать его всей кожей, так что больше не пугался внезапных объятий.  
– Дай почитать.  
– Нет.  
Стив отказал слишком категорично. Баки за спиной ощутимо напрягся. Смягчившись, Стив добавил ласково:  
– Ты будешь первым, кто его прочитает, когда это станет похожим на письмо, а не бред сумасшедшего.  
Баки заметно расслабился, и его усмешка стала куда более искренней:  
– Не тяни с этим. Я, знаешь ли, согласился встречаться с национальным героем, а не канцелярской крысой. Кофе? Пробежку? Меня?  
Ну кто в здравом уме откажется от пробежки? До кровати ведь целых три шага, самое комфортное расстояние для утренней разминки. 

«Однажды ты решишь принять участие в эксперименте – пожалуй, это единственное, что ты сделаешь правильно».  
Писать перьевой ручкой вне дома было неудобно, так что на прогулку в парк Стив вооружился карандашом и блокнотом – всегда можно потом перенести уже готовые слова на бланк. Наверное, именно поэтому черновик получился куда длиннее обычного, дошел до того, что Стив считал требующим исправления.  
Вариант, где отговаривал себя от участия в эксперименте, он уже перечеркнул. Это был плохой выход – тогда Баки погиб бы: другой, более умный и достойный Капитан Америка, точно не смог бы спасти тех бойцов. Настоящий Капитан Америка не ослушался бы приказа.  
«После него тебя пошлют собирать деньги – помни, ты создан не для цирковых выступлений. Настаивай, чтобы отправили на фронт. Переведись в отряд Баки, собери ребят, имена которых я тебе напишу».  
Остановившись, Стив полюбовался гладью озера, затем – загорающим рядом Баки. Тот обещал не подглядывать, но по дергающемуся уголку губ было видно – врал.  
– Что тебе не нравится?  
– Всё.  
Их отношения давно стали настолько доверительными, что Баки не лукавил в таких мелочах. Стив знал, что он будет читать. Баки знал, что Стив это знает, остальное – игра в важные Роджерсу правила.  
– Почему?  
Стив не злился – только устало вздохнул. На самом деле совет и ему не казался таким уж полезным, правда, он не понимал почему.  
– И что за команду ты собрал бы? Горстку необстрелянных юнцов, ведомых только что накаченным химией мужиком? Стив...  
Заминка в ровной речи выдала, что Баки разозлился. Он не любил вспоминать прошлое до Солдата. Стив не понимал, а потом Баки проговорился – считал это нечестным по отношению к той части себя, которой был обязан жизнью. Они строили новых себя – оба: и Баки, и Солдат. Первый учился не терзаться чувством вины за прошлое второго, в обратную сторону шли попытки не злиться, не завидовать, не ревновать к счастью. Как ни крути, дискомфорт ощущало общее тело.  
– Стив, в то время, когда ты плясал канкан, нас еще не было. Была шайка желторотых юнцов, не способных оценить того, за кем идут. Не вышло бы.  
Повисшее молчание их не напрягало. Стив перевернул страницу и принялся набрасывать в уголке листа портрет сытого, довольного и умиротворенного Баки. Последний улыбался рядом почти как в старые времена – широко и открыто.

«Это случится в сорок пятом. Твоим заданием будет Арним Зола. К нему у тебя будут личные счеты. Это застит взгляд и заставит ошибаться. Что бы ни случилось, ни при каких условиях не бери с собой Баки. Возьми любого из своих бойцов. А лучше иди один и знай – это ловушка, но ты справишься».  
В этот раз он устроился на кухне, где в вечернее время суток уютнее всего: потому что в воздухе аромат кофе и стряпни Баки, а он сам – в смешном фартуке с эмблемой Капитана Америки – крутится рядом. К тому же всегда можно своровать кусочек чего-то, что плохо положили.  
– Пф, – Баки заглянул через плечо и так красноречиво фыркнул, что Стиву осталось только вздохнуть.  
– Можешь даже не спорить. Это – единственное, что действительно надо было бы исправить.  
– И? – Баки редко злился всерьез, но сейчас по бледным пятнам на скулах можно было понять – он в ярости.  
В той же самой, в которой был пару недель назад, когда Стив чуть не угробил себя в очередной раз во имя спасение мира.  
– Ты всерьез считаешь именно так, а? Заносчивый ты ублюдок.  
– Это решило бы всё.  
– Что, ты не уронил бы долбаный самолет Черепа?  
– Это не относится, – начал было Стив, но Баки вырвал у него лист и порвал на десятки кусочков.  
С ним все еще случались приступы злости, он быстро отходил и извинялся, но это явно был не тот случай.  
– Ты все такой же одноклеточный. Это выход, который ты мне нашел, да? И что он изменил бы?  
– Ты был бы жив!  
– Я и сейчас. Вроде как, – коротко отрубил Баки.  
– Ты не попал бы в руки ГИДРЫ. Не перенес бы все это! Не мучился кошмарами!  
– И кто помешал бы? – равнодушно, с хорошо различимыми интонациями Солдата уточнил Баки.  
– Прости?  
– Ты иногда ведешь себя как гребаный ребенок, Стиви, – Баки устало вздохнул, подвинул посуду и взгромоздился на разделочном столе, уставившись в упор. – Кто помешал бы им забрать единственный удачный результат эксперимента? Может, полуфабрикатный Капитан Америка в ледяной глазури? Или Старк? Да он первый пустил бы меня в расход, узнай, что у меня в крови сыворотка Золы! Все началось в плену, инфузория ты моя бесценная.  
– Кто?  
– Гений тактического недомыслия, – вольно перевел Бак. – Ты читал мое дело, и все, что из него вынес, – знакомые буквы и фотографию для нежной дрочки в одинокие ночки?  
– Ты, – разозлился уже Стив, но тут же виновато вздохнул.  
Они никогда не говорили об этом. Сперва Стив считал, что Баки будет лучше не вспоминать. Потом уже Солдат не хотел слышать внеочередные извинения за все мыслимые и немыслимые грехи – раздражало. Потом Баки пытался пару раз намекнуть, следом – открытым текстом пояснить, где именно он видел Стива и его чувство вины, но вопрос так и остался открытым.  
– Я, – огрызнулся Баки и обвинительно ткнул в сторону Стива пальцем, – был неприкосновенным только потому, что, несмотря на статус военнопленного, скрывался за твоей спиной, за плечами символа Америки. Ты знаешь, сколько раз коллеги твоей дамы сердца беседовали со мной приватно? Как сильно их интересовал вопрос – а остался ли я после Золы американцем, патриотом или хотя бы человеком? Ты хоть видел что-то дальше своего носа?  
Злость Стива растворилась, на смену ей пришло изумление. Со щелчками в мозгах вставали на свое место кусочки мозаики. Вспомнились частые намеки Наташи на то, что с его наивностью не стоит торопиться брать все на свои плечи – сперва подрасти бы и осмотреться вокруг. Мелькнули перед взглядом строки из дела.  
– Ты ни черта не знаешь, Стиви. Но берешься решать мою судьбу. Даже гипотетическую – пофиг. Ты берешься тасовать карты, словно сыворотка сделала тебя Богом. Ты был жив для меня. Для всего мира ты сдох. Но для меня ты был жив! По крайней мере я мог ждать, что ты придешь! У меня всегда была надежда. А то, что ты хочешь создать... ты, потомок регресса, хочешь отправить меня в тот же ад после скорбного воя над твоей героической могилкой?  
Стив молча посмотрел на обрывки письма, валяющиеся на полу кухни. Устало потер шею ладонью. Вздохнул и впервые действительно осознанно произнес:  
– Извини.  
– Да что уж. Ну вот, кофе остыл. 

– Думаю, это наша последняя встреча.  
За все месяцы работы со своим Идеальным Клиентом Сара никогда не видела у него такой улыбки – мальчишеской, проказливой. Сейчас Стив Роджерс выглядел так, словно вместе с письмом стряхнул со своих плеч неподъемный мир и позволил себе расслабиться.  
Сара скользнула взглядом по строчкам на бумаге.  
Не удержалась, улыбнулась в ответ и согласно кивнула.  
Поднявшись с кресла и забыв отряхнуть свой идеальный костюм, Роджерс пошел из кабинета разухабистой походкой счастливого и довольного жизнью мужика.  
Подвинув к себе по столу медицинскую карту Стивена, Сара поставила штамп «Годен» и размашисто расписалась поверх.  
В отданном ей письме не было ничего лишнего. В правом уголке нарисованные сержант Барнс и капитан Роджерс целовались взасос, не стесняясь присутствия леди, а чуть левее и ниже неровным почерком было выведено: «На самом деле в твоей жизни есть только одна неразрешимая проблема: синие трико никогда не выйдут из супергероической моды».  
Ниже, не менее разухабисто было приписано другой знакомой рукой: «Он врет. У тебя две неразрешимые проблемы: одноклеточность и я. А трико тебе очень к лицу».  
Улыбнувшись самому дурному посланию в прошлое из всех, которые видела, Сара подошла к сейфу, вытащила личное дело Баки Барнса и потянулась за штампом.


End file.
